NOCHES DE PLACER
by Aome Black
Summary: El precioso Inukito y sesshomaru, empiezan a calentar motores para sus noches de amor.
1. Default Chapter

Hola soy Aome Black espero que les guste este capitulo, ya que lo hice, ahora que mis musos están aquí con migo, bueno este cap esta hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes ASHLEY, AKURA, AVALON,las quiero mucho, no me olvido de ti MEDORA linda, y para ustedes queridos lectores.  
MATANEEE¡¡¡¡ 

NOCHES DE PLACER

PRIMERA NOCHE 1/2

Era una noche tranquila y fresca, e Inuyasha como siempre se quedaba despierto, para poder cuidar a sus amigos que dormían placidamente, al estar recargado en un árbol podía ver las estrellas en el horizonte, era una magnifica visión, estaba tan entretenido viendo las estrellas que no se percato de la presencia y del crujir de las ramitas que su oniisan pisaba al acercarse a él.  
El hermosos demonio se acerco al distraído chico y le susurro en la preciosa orejita perruna.  
Al sentir el ligero, pero calido aliento del mayor, Inuyasha se exalto y trato de levantarse del árbol, donde descansaba, pero su hermano se adelanto y le tapo la boca con una mano y la otra sujeto al chico por detrás.

S- Hola hermanito espero que no te incomode mi visita.

I- mmm…mmm…hummm...

Sesshomaru hace que el pequeño se levante y se lo lleva lejos de sus amigos, internándolo en las espesuras del bosque.

S- Te voy a soltar, pequeño y espero que no hables, porque si lo haces no seré compasivo con esos humanos y será mas doloroso para ti……!ENTENDISTE¡¡¡¡¡¡

A Inuyasha no le gustaba el tono que le estaba empleando su Oniisan, pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer y asentir con la cabeza.

S- Bien…  
Inu- Maldito¡¡¡¡ (Pensaba).

Le quito la mano de la cara y en ese momento Inuyasha ya no pudo más y desobedeció a su captor.

INU- Que quieres de mi, acaso no has entendido que TETSUSAIGA es mía, o que sigues enojado, porque nuestro padre me la dejo a mi la espada y no a ti?.

S- TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS¡¡¡¡¡¡…..y le suelta un puñetazo, este golpe hace que Inuyasha sangre en la parte inferior de su rico labio, Inu se queda paralizado ante lo sucedido y se lleva una mano a su cara, pues aunque el demonio se vea pacifico, sus golpes realmente los da con mucha malicia.  
No es por eso a lo que vengo.

INU- BAKA¡¡¡, entonces a que demonios has venido, Imbecil…..

En ese instante sesshomaru, lo agarra fuertemente, con una de sus manos y lo acerca bruscamente hacia él, en ese momento el hermoso hanyou, fue callado por un profundo beso que el mayor de ellos le estaba dando, ya que el demonio estaba desesperado y ardiente de deseo de solo pensar que por fin iba a tomar y poseer al precioso Inuyasha.

El pequeño no sabia que hacer, ni como reaccionar ente esa situación que se estaba presentando, primero sintió asco, por sentir los labios de su Oniisan en los suyos, como podía ser posible, no podía creer que su odioso hermano estuviera jugando con su lengua, y así descubrir uno de los sabores de su hermano, el pequeño abrió hasta no mas poder sus preciosos ojos color dorado, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y por un instante pensó, que se escaparían unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus lindos ojos.  
Por otra parte sesshomaru estaba disfrutando del delicioso sabor de Inuyasha, estaba tan encantado con la expresión de su cara, con el enrojecimiento de las mejillas del niño y de poder por fin saborear la deliciosa saliva de su pequeño inu, que deseando mas de esa delicia, penetro mas en la calida boca del hanyou buscando un contacto con la lengua del niño con la suya para así poder enroscarlas.  
Inuyasha ya no savia a que eran esos sentimientos, ya que le estaban gustando las sensaciones que el demonio estaba haciendo sentir, en ese momento cerro sus lindos ojos, y dejo que su hermano hiciera lo que el quisiera, incluso Inuyasha paso su brazo libre por el cuello y acaricio el sedoso cabello del demonio, haciendo que su hermano se sorprendiera por esa acción, ya que sesshomaru esperaba una expulsión, un rechazo ante el caliente y abrasador beso, no podía creer que su arrogante, molesto, e idiota hermano pudiera estarlo abrasando así, no perdería la oportunidad de oro, de tener a Inuyasha mucho mas cerca de él, así que soltó al pequeño del brazo, con el que lo estaba sujetando al principio del beso, y poso esa mano, ya libre en la espalda del Inukito, y como era lógico, ya libre el otro brazo del cachorro, abrazo con mas pasión a su querido hermano.  
Ya que no pudo esconder por mas tiempo sus sentimientos hacia su oniisan, todo lo que ahora quería, era que su hermano lo poseyera, que le hiciera suyo, porque no podía mas, estaba ardiendo, no…..estaba quemándose por dentro, estaba deseando que su querido demonio apagara esa deliciosa pasión dentro de él.  
Sorpresivamente sesshomaru se separa del pequeño haciendo que se rompiera el extenuante beso, Inuyasha todavía tenia los ojos serrados cuando el mayor izó el movimiento.

S- Te ha gustado, le pregunto al precioso ser.

INU- Si… hhaaaa…ssiiii….oniisan, me ha gustado mucho, no quiero que pares…querido hermanito, le decía entrecortadamente.

S- Enserio no quieres que pare? Podría ser muy malo….

INU- No importa que lo seas, sigue, quiero que…que me…

S- Que quieres pequeño mío, dímelo y yo lo haré realidad.

Se quedo callado durante un momento, ya que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero le tenia un poco de miedo a su amado demonio, tenia miedo al acto sexual ya que no sabia ni que onda con eso, si le iba a doler o no, si lo lastimaría o no, pero de todas maneras ellos querían hacerlo, así que Inuyasha lo dijo:

INU. Quiero que me…me ...HAGAS TUYO, QUE ME POSEAS, QUE ME HAGAS EL AMOR COMO SOLO TU PUEDES HACERLO, QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS PERDER LA NOCION DE LTIEMPO, QUIERO GRITAR TU NOMBRE MIENTREAS ME PENETRAS……………!.HAZMELOOOO¡¡¡….por favor…. Oniisan.

S- No es necesario que me lo pidas así tan suplicante mente, porque de todas maneras te lo voy ha hacer.  
Entonces llevado por el deseo el pequeño inu sintió como su entrepierna se iba excitando poco a poco, y teniendo miedo de que se fuera a venir, se volteo, dándole la espalda a su hermano, tomo su pene por encima de las ropas y lo apretó fuertemente, al hacer esto el pequeño inu se inclino por el dolor que le causó, además se havia volteado para que según él su hermano no lo viera en esa vergonzosa y comprometedora situación, pero grave error, en lugar de tranquilizar al demonio, este acto lo prendió mas.  
En ese momento se acercó sesshomaru y lo abrazo por detrás, lo tomo de las manos, y fue tranquilizándolo con pequeños besitos en la nuca, quitándole los hermosos cabellos, para poder besar ahora el totalmente expuesto cuello del chico.  
Todavía besando el exquisito cuello del inu, le fue quitando con cuidado sus delicadas manos de donde las tenia el pequeño, para así poder meter las suyas, por debajo del traje del mitad bestia, y así poder tener un contacto mas directo con el ya despierto y ansioso pene del chico.  
Inuyasha sintió el contacto y gimió desesperadamente.

INU- Haaaa…Haaaa…oniisan…HAAAA...aa.

S- No deberías apretarlo, podrías lastimarte y lastimarlo también.

Sesshomaru masajeó, con una mano al despierto miembro del inu, y de manera que parecían pequeñas envestidas, asiendo gemir de placer y con mucha mas profundidad y deseo al mitad bestia. Mientras que con la otra, se aventuro a palpar el torso desnudo del chico, llegando hasta sus pequeños pezones, igualmente, masajeo, pellizcó y acaricio al pequeño botoncito derecho, hasta que estuvo despierto, para después subir al cuello del chico y acariciarlo, mientras lo acariciaba, las embestidas que hacia con su mano, estaban haciendo enloquecer al pequeño hanyou, este savia que el desahogo vendría pronto. Después de que se había paseado por el cuello del inu, subió hasta llegar a la preciosa cara del pequeño mitad bestia, donde se entretuvo delineando los finos rasgos del hanyou.  
Para Inuyasha era el paraíso, estaba a punto de venirse cuando el mayor metió sus dedos en la boca del pequeño y le indico que los lamiera, para incrementar el deseo en el chico.

INU-Haa…yaa….yaaa…hermano…ya...viene...me...me…hhhaaaa...hahaha...vengoooo...mee...vveennnggoo…hahahah….hahaha...HHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAA……..

Fue en ese momento, en el que Inuyasha lamía los dedos de su hermano, cuando el desahogo llego y se vino en la mano de su ahora amante.

S- Bien…hermanito, eres un poco espeso, pero supongo que sabes rico…y sin pensarlo dos veces, todavía con Inuyasha en los brazos, ya que éste se havia dejado caer sobre el cuerpo del demonio por la excitación, el mayor probó el dulce néctar del pequeño hanyou, y se trago hasta la ultima gota del néctar que havia recolectado.

S- No cave la menor duda, eres delicioso mi lindo Inuyasha, espero que ya estés listo porque esta noche no será la única en que penetre tu cuerpo y te haga mío.

Este fue mi segundo fic de inuxsesshomaru, espero que les halla gustado, y también espero sus comentarios para continuarlo OK. 

SAYONARA¡¡¡¡¡


	2. LA SEGUNDA NOCHE 12

HOLA¡ Soy yo de nuevo Aome Black, aquí esta el segundo cap, espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten también, ya que hora estoy inspirada por mis lindos musos, aquí presentes, SIRIUS, e INU.

ASHLEY, AKURA, AVALON, MEDORA, ESTE FIC SE LOS DEDICO A USUTEDES, A MI PORSUPUESTO Y ATODOS MIS LECTORES.  
HHHAAA...Y porfa, quiero reviews porque si no los hay me siento triste y no subo las continuaciones advertidos están OK

Gracias a lunita, madoshi, lluna kori, saichi, rionasagita, por su apoyo para continuar el fic, bueno aquí lo tienen.  
Cuídense.  
MATANEEE¡

LA SEGUNDA NOCHE 1/2

Mientras sesshomaru terminaba de disfrutar del pequeño manjar que su inukito le havia proporcionado, le dijo al pequeño.

I- La noche es joven… y espero que estés preparado para lo que viene después, porque no me importa lo cansado que te sientas por esa pequeñez…..Le decía sesshomaru a tu cansado, pero satisfecho ototo.

Todavía descansando en el cuerpo de su hermano, Inuyasha trato de hablar con su hermano de manera entrecortadamente.

INU- P…Peque….Pequeñez, acaso no te quedaste satisfecho?…le decía el inu, no con un tono de enojo, si no de temor y deseo, porque si eso era lo que podía hacer con su mano, entonces que era lo que podía hacer con su virilidad? Pensó un poco asustado.

Pero el mayor no le prestaba atención, ya que realmente le había encantado, lo que le havia acabado de hacer a su ototo y por lo mismo se sentía con mas deseo, pasión, y amor.  
Después de aclararle las cosas al pequeño hanyou, sesshomaru se quito, la especie de bufanda que siempre anda cargando, la acomodo en el suelo, de manera que está parecía una pequeña y delicada almohada, donde coloco con mucho cuidado al excitado chico.

Controlándose un poco, el demonio, empezó a acariciar a Inuyasha por encima de la ropa, primero su preciosa cara, delineando sus frágiles facciones con una mano. Acerco su cara al rostro del pequeño y con la otra mano acaricio sus carnosos labios. Desesperado por un beso, el mitad bestia abrazó y acercó con brusquedad a su hermano, El mayor no perdió la oportunidad para saborear de nuevo al niño.  
Fue cuando Inuyasha rompió el beso, y le dijo con una voz bajita pero clara….

INU- Ya…. Házmelo….

Esta acción éxito más al demonio mayor, era como si fuera un sueño, del que no quería despertar.

S- Si…. mi pequeño, voy a hacértelo hasta que me supliques que pare, voy a hacerte volar.

INU-! Que esperas, ya no aguanto¡…querido hermanito.

Bueno tu lo pediste, mi cielo, prepárate porque vas hacer todo¡!MIO¡

Inuyasha cerro los ojos, solo quería sentir las calidas manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo, esas manos, como le daban Placer.  
Sesshomaru empezó por quitarle la parte de arriba del traje que el chico traía, era un poco grande y pesado, pero eso no era problema para el demonio, ya que el deseo le hacia tener mas fuerza de lo normal y de un solo movimiento lo dejo desudo.  
La luna ayudo un poco, iluminando a la pareja esa noche.  
Que magnifica visión, pensaba sesshomaru, tenía por fin a su alcance, una piel suave y tersa, de un color que nadie más poseía y unos músculos, no muy marcados pero que hacían ver al hanyou extremadamente exquisito.  
Sesshomaru no podía mas, se encontraba en el delirio y éxtasis total, así que sin perder el tiempo empezó su labor.  
Se acerco al cuello del chico, y lo empezó a lamer con desesperación, Inuyasha solo gemía ante aquellas caricias, pero después esos tímidos gemidos se volvieron, unos largos y profundos gemidos de placer ya que, ahora no solamente le lamía el cuello si no que también se lo besaba y le pellizcaba los pequeños pezones, Primero le beso y lamió el izquierdo hasta que lo enrojeció, después se paso con el derecho, y fue entonces cuando, sin querer lo mordió de más y lo hizo sangrar un poco.

INU- HAAAaaa...sesshomaru….no...Tan...duro…

S- Dijiste que no importaba que fuera malo, así que no te vengas a quejar ahora…..porque no estoy siendo malo todavía.

Inu- Si, pero no tenias que morderme tanto…. me dolió !BAKA¡….

En ese momento, sintió como la lengua de sseshomaru lamía su pequeño botón y le limpiaba la herida que anteriormente le había hecho.

S- Mejor?...  
Inukito solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

El onissan Volvía a lo suyo, pero ahora mientras besaba el ombligo del pequeño, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del mitad bestia, este empezó a sentir como su miembro empezaba a despertar otra vez, y se tapo los lindos ojos con las manos. Ya que pensó que su hermano se burlaría, pero fue todo lo contrario.  
Sesshomaru bajo con mucho cuidado el pantalón del chico y se lo quito, ya lo único que tenia encima era un pequeño taparrabo, lo cual era lo único que cubría la desnudes total del pequeño, cuando quito el taparrabo, lo que encontró fue algo delicioso  
En ese pequeño lugar, se encontró con un grandioso pene semierecto, que pedía a gritos ser devorado, por la ardiente boca de sesshomaru.

S- Inuyasha eres precioso, y con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar de nuevo al pequeño, mientras que con la otra pellizcaba, al herido pezón.

INU- Haaa….hahaha…yaa...Ya... Sesshomaru, no estés jugando con migo.

S- No estoy jugando, solo te estoy preparando, para la verdadera acción, mi lindo cachorro.

En ese momento y sin pensarlo mas, agarro la virilidad del pequeño inukito y se la introdujo en su boca, dándole así descargas de placer, deseo y excitación al chico, primero lo metía y sacaba de su boca, para después, besarle y lamerle la punta con su caliente lengua. He Inuyasha posaba sus manos el la cabeza de su amante, acariciándole los finos cabellos.  
Inuyasha empezó a gemir, y eso de agradaba al mayor, ya que mientras mas escuchaba gemir al pequeño, mas se incrementaba su excitación, y es que ahora era su pene el que se empezaba a despertar.  
La boca de sesshomaru se empezó a pasear por el despierto pene del mitad bestia, primero lo lamía por lo largo y luego se iba a la base, acariciando las bellas y sedosas bolitas del pequeño inu. El demonio mayor metió dos de sus dedos en la boca del inu y ordeno que los lamiera. El pene del chico, entraba y salía de la boca del demonio, cada vez mas rápido y frenéticamente, mientras que con una mano masajeaba las hermosas y antojables bolitas, y con la otra, ya impregnados de la saliva del inu, el oniisan llevo esos dedos hacia la entrada del pequeño niño.  
La boca de sesshomaru seguía atendiendo a la despierta virilidad, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, cada ves más rápido, fue en ese momento cuando el demonio empezó a meter los dedos, en la estrechísima entrada del hanyou.  
Fue esa ligera embestida, lo que provoco que Inuyasha se volviera a venir.  
Pero esta ves en la boca del mayor, quien por segunda vez se termino toda la miel del pequeño, no derramo ni una gota.

INU- HAAAAA…..aaaa….AAAaa…haaaa…..Hasta…. cu…ando vas… a...dejar de torturarme…Hasta cuando vas a…..a... Hacerme el amor…hasta cuando vas a poseerme.  
Lo decía desesperadamente y ya casi llorando, por lo malo que era con el su oniisan.

Le volvió a preguntar pero esta ves en un tono mas duro.  
INU. -!Hasta cuando¡

S- No llores mi pequeño. Pronto…mi...cielo...Pronto...no comas ansias.

Entonces fue cuando sesshomaru, agrego otro dedo a los dos que ya estaban dentro.  
Eran ya 3 dedos en la pequeña entrada, y fue cuando sucedió, el demonio vencido por el deseo, penetro asta el fondo al pequeño inu, y empezó a mover sus dedos de arriba abajo, arriba, abajo, primero despacio y cuidadoso, para después hacerlo rápido y salvaje, y después en forma circular.  
Mientras mas lo embestía mas le gustaba a Inuyasha, que gemía como loco, mientras que sesshomaru le lamía el pezón herido y le introducía sus otros dedos en la boca.  
Era tanto el éxtasis que Inuyasha se volvía a venir, salpicando las ropas del demonio mayor, quien en ese momento le dijo al excitado chico.

S- Bien creo que ya estas listo para que te penetre, y te haga mío.

I- Si...hahah...ya...házmelo.

S- Bien abre las piernas, mi lindo Inuyasha. Estas listo?

UFFFF...Que calor esos dos lo están disfrutando mucho, no lo creen,  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo fic, espero que me escriban para saber sus opiniones y sus criticas para seguirlo, OK y si les gusta recomiéndenlo por favor.  
Bueno nos leemos después.  
SAYONARA¡


End file.
